The Snake Venom
by ninjanervana
Summary: Kagome's bitten by a snake youkai, leaving Inuyasha to tend to her. First time writer
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, can we stop for the night?" Kagome sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "We've been walking through the forest for hours; we need to step up camp somewhere."

"Keh, weak human always complaining about something or other," Inuyasha muttered, trudging through the thick grass of the forest.

"What did you say?" Kagome said, glaring at the back of his head.

"I said you're a weak human always complaining about something!" he shouted.

"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground, his mouth full of grass as Kagome walked around him.

"What the heck was that for!"

"You're being a jerk to me _again!" _She rounded on him suddenly, glaring daggers at Inuyasha causing him to take a step back. " I'm sorry I don't have demon blood in me, I'm sorry I don't have your kind of strength or stamina to go walking through the forest for twelve hours straight without taking a break. But I am human. If Miroku or Sango was here, they'd be tired too!"

Inuyasha grunted, knowing Kagome was right. Miroku, Shippou, and Sango had gone back to the demon slayer's village to fix her hirakotsu, which was damaged in the last battle with Naraku's henchmen. But if they were here, they would be tired also. "Fine," Inuyasha muttered. "I know a place we can stay for the night."

"You know a place in the middle of the forest?" Kagome asked.

"No wench, when you get outside of the forest there's a cave that we can stay in. I used to stay in it before Kikyou sealed me to the tree. "

"Oh," Kagome said softly, walking along side him. They walked together in a comfortable silence, neither one of them speaking. Thunder clapped above them, startling Kagome. "CRAP!" she yelled as the rain quickly began to soak them. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US?"

"Stop yelling!" Inuyasha said, his ears flattened against his head to avoid her now shrill voice. "We're not too far from the cave," he sighed, shifting Kagome's enormous yellow bag on his shoulder.

They walked faster now, the trees overhead not providing much protect from the rain. Suddenly Kagome screamed, a high-pitched, pain filled scream that had Inuyasha dropping her bag and drawing his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome what's wrong?" he said, grabbing her arms as she dropped to her knees.

"My l-leg," she stuttered, her hand wrapped near her ankle. "Something bit me." Inuyasha sniffed the air, smelling Kagome's blood as it dripped out of the bite and something vaguely familiar. _'A snake youkai bit her!' _he thought, glancing around the thick grass for it.

"Kagome, move your hand; let me see the bite." Two small puncture bites could be seen just above her ankle, blood slowly leaking out of it. Inuyasha could smell the venom in the bite, slowly spreading in her body.

"I think I'm okay Inuyasha, it doesn't hurt as much anymore," Kagome said, attempting to stand. Inuyasha swept her into his arms, grabbing her bag with one hand, and began running toward the cave. "Inuyasha! What are you doing, I said I'm fine."

"You're not fine Kagome; you were bitten by a snake youkai. Its venom is in your body and if you move around too much you're just gonna spread it more. I need to get it out of you."

Kagome paled, thinking about the venom in her body. "How are you going to get the venom out?" she asked, looking up at Inuyasha's face.

"I have to suck it out of your wound," he said softly.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed as the rain fell harder. The trees overhead thinned out as they reached the end of the forest. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he said sarcastically, looking down at Kagome's pale face. "If I don't suck the venom out things are gonna get bad for you," he said softly, his brow furrowing. "I have to take care of you."

_'He's really worried,'_ Kagome thought, snuggling closer to his chest, her eyes closing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome don't fall asleep on me!" Inuyasha said, shaking her slightly as he walked into the cave.

Kagome jerked awake, wondering how long she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha sat her down near the back of the dark cave on something soft. _'Fur?'_ she wondered, her head feeling fuzzy. The cave brightened quickly as Inuyasha started a fire, taking off his soaked haori. Kagome leaned back against the furs, sighing at their softness. "Kagome I said stay awake," Inuyasha said as he approached her. Inuyasha could smell the venom in her blood; it seemed like her miko side was attempting to purify her blood, but was failing.

"Inuyasha my head feels fuzzy," she said softly, forcing herself to sit up, leaning against the wall. "I just want to sleep."

"If you sleep now Kagome, you will never wake back up," Inuyasha said, taking off her shoe and sock. It was a clean puncture wound but there was no telling how much venom got into her bloodstream. "You can't go to sleep until I say so okay? I need to suck the venom out first; it's gonna hurt a bit."

"Okay I'm ready," she said softly as she shivered in her wet clothes. Inuyasha glanced up as she shivered, wanting to make her change out of her wet clothes but the venom needed to be taken out of her. _'One problem at a time,' _he thought. Inuyasha put his lips to the bite mark and began to suck out the venom and her blood, trying to be as gentle as possible as he heard her whimper softly.

'It hurts so much,' Kagome thought as Inuyasha began to suck out the venom and spit it out next to him. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to hold in her cries as much as possible. Inuyasha wasn't trying to hurt her; as a matter of fact he was trying to save her life. She didn't know how strong the snake venom was, the mere fact that it was a snake youkai that bit her had her fearing for her life. Still she couldn't keep herself from whimpering at the pain. She was startled by Inuyasha's hand landing on her knee, rubbing her skin slowly as he tried to soothe her as much as possible. Kagome smiled a little as she tried to focus on Inuyasha's rough hands on her soft skin instead of the pain in her leg that seemed to race through her body.

After ten minutes, Inuyasha raised his head up from Kagome's ankle, looking at her flushed face with her eyes squeezed shut to hands fisted in the furs on the floor. "Kagome?" he said softly, reaching forward to touch her cheek but pulling his hand away at the last moment. "How do you feel?"

"It d-doesn't hurt a-as much anymore," Kagome said as her teeth began to chatter. "I'm just really cold now."

"You need to change out of your clothes; you can wear this," he said, handing her his haori that had dried by the fire and turning away from her quickly.

Kagome fumbled with her wet clothes, quickly stripping down and wrapping Inuyasha's haori around herself, sighing with contentment, as she smelled him on the cloth. Kagome loved when she got to wear his haori though she would never tell him this. "Okay I'm dressed," she said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks for lending me this."

"Keh, I couldn't let you catch a cold ontop of getting bitten by a youkai," he said quickly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Kagome smiled softly and sat in front of the fire, attempting to warm her fingers.

"Inuyasha," she said softly as he sat beside her, "am I going to be okay? Is the venom going to kill me?"

"You're going to be fine," Inuyasha said, putting his arm around her as she shivered. "But you're going to be in some pain soon."

"Pain?" Kagome said, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I-I'm sorry Kagome. I couldn't get all the venom out. I got a lot of it out but the time it took us to get to the cave some of it got into your blood," he said, his voice full of worry.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Kagome asked as she leaned into Inuyasha's side, inhaling his scent.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap, tucking her head under his chin. "Your stomach is gonna start hurting you, like something is tearing you apart inside. It won't hurt as much as normally but I still don't know how bad it's gonna hurt especially since you're human." Inuyasha held her tighter, as if he could protect her from the pain. "Then you're going to get a bad fever; you might start hallucinating or having weird dreams, depending on how bad your fever is. You'll be okay once the fever breaks but it might take a while."

"How do you know all of this?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"I got bitten by a snake youkai when I was a little kid. I was playing in my mom's garden and it bit me. At the time I didn't know what it was so I ran back to my mom, which only made it worse. I was sick for almost a week," he said as he stared into the fire. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's body, picturing a small silver-haired boy writhing in pain. "You won't be sick that long though. Maybe a day or two."

"That's good," Kagome said, leaning into his chest as she rubbed her stomach slowly.

"I'll take care of you Kagome; I promise," Inuyasha said as he looked down into her eyes.

Kagome smiled as she looked into his deep amber eyes. "I know you won't Inu-ah!" Kagome yelled, doubling over in pain. "Inu-Inuyasha," she called out, as her vision began to blur. Inuyasha picked her up quickly and laid her on the bed of furs, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Kagome, I'm right here," he said, taking her hand in both of his. "I won't leave your side, I'm right here."

"Inuyasha, it hurts so much," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. She tossed and turned on the furs, trying to find some way to escape the pain. "Make it go away please," she begged, her voice cracking.

Inuyasha closed his eyes at the agony in Kagome's voice, his heart breaking for her. _'I should have done a better job protecting her; I should have gotten the venom out faster.' _"It's going to pass Kagome," Inuyasha said, putting his hand gently on her stomach. Kagome lay still for a moment, causing Inuyasha to pull his hand away quickly, thinking he injured her. Kagome cried out again, curling into herself as another wave of pain swept through her stomach.

"Kagome, try to stretch out for me," Inuyasha said softly, pulling her legs away from her chest. Her hands laid next to her body, clutching the furs tightly. Inuyasha gently stroked her stomach, which seemed to ease her pain. "Does it still hurt Kagome?"

"Y-yes but not as much," Kagome replied, gasping to catch her breath as the pain eased off a bit. "Please don't stop," she whimpered, closing her eyes slowly.

"Don't worry about that Kagome," Inuyasha said, sitting next to her. "Just try to relax. " Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side for hours, rubbing her stomach slowly and humming songs his mother sang to him when he was ill. He jumped everytime Kagome whimpered from the pain. His rubbing had eased her pain a bit, but her stomach was still fighting a war.

Finally as the sun began to brighten the sky, Kagome's breathing deepened as she finally fell asleep, the stomach pain leaving her at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome rolled onto her side as she slowly woke up, relieved that the stomach pain was gone. _'I thought I was gonna die,'_ she thought, sitting up as she pulled Inuyasha's haori closer to her body. "Inuyasha?" she called as she looked around the empty cave. The fire had died down, the embers giving off a very faint glow. "My clothes are dry at least," she said aloud as she picked up her blouse and skirt from near the fire_. 'I'll stay in his haori for a little while longer,'_ she thought. Kagome would never admit it, but she loved when she was able to wear Inuyasha's haori. The material was warm and slightly rough against her soft skin, reminding her of Inuyasha's hands when he would touch her, and the material smelled strongly of Inuyasha, making her feel safe and relaxed. _'Maybe I should go out looking for him,' _she decided, picking up her bow and quiver of arrows as she slipped on her shoes and left the cave.

_'I wonder if Kagome is awake,'_ Inuyasha thought as he jumped through the treetops, several rabbits in hand. _'Hopefully she is; she needs to build up her strength in case she gets hit with a fever.'_ Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, the scent of Kagome reaching his nose. _'Don't tell me that idiot is walking around defenseless,'_ he thought with annoyance. _'Stupid human doesn't know when to just sit still and stay safe.' _Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, landing behind Kagome, who had her bow in hand. Kagome whirled around at the sound of Inuyasha, nearly firing her arrow at him.

"Inuyasha, don't scare me like that! I could have purified you!"

"Keh, you would have missed me by a mile," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes though secretly grateful she didn't accidently shoot him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes scanning her body quickly, proud that she was still wearing his haori. He loved seeing her in it; it kept her safe from many injuries that youkai might try to inflict on her, it fit her body in a flattering way without revealing too much, and his scent lingered on her skin for days, warning demons that Kagome was his. _'Especially since that idiot wolf Koga needs constant reminders.' _Not that Inuyasha would tell her any of this for fear of a thousand sits or worse, rejection.

"I feel fine actually," Kagome said, snapping Inuyasha out of his mental ramblings. "I just feel kinda lightheaded, maybe because I haven't eaten."

_'The fever is gonna start soon,' _Inuyasha thought worriedly. 'It's going to be hell for her.' "Climb on my back and I'll cook the rabbits in the cave," Inuyasha said softly, crouching down.

Kagome tilted her head, curious about Inuyasha's tone but climbed onto his back silently. _'At least he's not yelling at me for nearly shooting him,'_ she thought, placing her chin on his shoulder as Inuyasha ran through the forest.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he cooked the rabbits, a worried expression etched into his face. "Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, knowing his sensitive ears would pick up her voice.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, turning away from the fire to look at her sitting on the fur pelts.

"What are you worried about?" she asked, fidgeting with the corner of his haori as she looked down at her legs.

"Why do you think I'm worried?" he asked.

"Because sometimes your face can be an open book and you've been staring into the fire since we got back to the cave. What's wrong?"

Inuyasha took two of the rabbits off the fire, handing one to Kagome and sitting down next to her. "I'm worried…about you."

"Me? Why?" she asked, blowing on the rabbit meat before eating it. _'Oh my god this is so good,'_ she thought as she began to devour it, remembering that she didn't eat the day before.

"Your fever is going to hit you soon, I can smell it in your scent. It's like I can smell the venom. And I hate that you're going to go through it; if I could stop it or have the fever for you I would. But I can't protect you from this Kagome and it kills me inside," he said angrily, looking away from her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, turning his face toward her gently. His eyes were full of worry and pain, making Kagome's breath catch in her throat. "I'm going to be okay; I'm strong. I know you wish you could protect me from this but this is a battle I have to fight on my own. I just want you to stand by my side."

Inuyasha bent his head down and quickly kissed her, a faint blush covering his and Kagome's cheeks. "I will always stand by you," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder, blushing more.

Kagome thought her heart would burst when Inuyasha gave her a quick, chaste kiss, but when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she was sure she died and went to heaven. _'All it took was a little demon venom to get a kiss. It was worth it.' _Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's side, sighing in contentment as he wrapped his arm around her tighter and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Why is it so hot?' _Kagome thought as she struggled to make sense of her surroundings. As she looked around she realized she was in a meadow full of blooming flowers. _'This isn't right. I wasn't here….was I?'_ Kagome began to walk through the meadow as she struggled to remember what happened last and how she ended up in a meadow. "Is anyone there?" she called as she reached a forest at the edge of the meadow. It didn't look frightening, but she wished she at least had her bow and arrow with her. She could just hear Inuyasha calling her an idiot for going out defenseless. _'Inuyasha! Where is he? He would never let me just walk around in the Feudal Era unless I was just going home. And even then he would argue with me the whole walk to the well.'_ "Inuyasha are you there?"

"Inuyasha isn't here," a familiar voice said, causing her to spin around quickly.

"Kikiyo," Kagome said softly. "What are you doing here? Where is this place? And where is Inuyasha?"

"Stop asking so many questions," she replied, reaching for an arrow. "There's no point in my answering them; you won't be alive much longer." Kikiyo quickly strung her bow and shot at Kagome, barely missing her as Kagome dodged it and ran deeper into the forest.

'_What the hell is going on here?' _Kagome thought as she ran through the forest, twigs and branches scratching at her calves that were unprotected by Inuyasha's haori. _'Why is Kikiyo trying to kill me?'_ As Kagome hid behind a tree, she saw tapped on the shoulder, causing her to scream.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango said, covering her mouth. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sango, I'm so glad to see you! Kikiyo's in the forest and she's trying to kill me for some reason," Kagome said hurriedly, trying to catch her breath.

"Come on Kagome, you need to save Inuyasha!" Sango said, grabbing Kagome's hand.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome said, alarmed. If Inuyasha needs saving, something horrible must have happened. _'Maybe it was a demon attack. Oh no what if Kikiyo attacked him! She could kill him!'_ "Sango tell me what happened to Inuyasha!"

"You just have to see it Kagome." Sango led them to a gravel path through the forest that just seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I can't go with you. You just need to follow this path and you'll find Inuyasha, but you need to hurry; he might not have a lot of time left."

"Why can't you come with me?" Kagome asked, worried and confused.

"Kagome there's no time for that, just go!" With a gentle push on her back from Sango, Kagome began to run down the path, all her thoughts focused on Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha please be okay.'_

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from Kagome's brow with a wet cloth, frowning as she began to turn and twist beneath the furs. She was burning up from her fever, whimpering in her sleep. _'I hope she's alright,'_ Inuyasha thought, remembering the dreams he had when he was filled with the venom. He held back a shudder, brushing the hair from Kagome's face.

"Inu…yasha," she said softly, her expression worried. 'She's dreaming about me?' he thought, curious and scared.

"I'm right here Kagome; don't worry," he said, kissing her forehead.

As Kagome raced down the pathway she was suddenly bombarded with Inuyasha's scent, causing her to stumble when she stopped abruptly. "Inuyasha?" she called, looking around. "Are you here?" After looking around for a few moments, Kagome continued running down the pathway as the forest began looking familiar. _'This looks like the forest near the well,'_ she thought. _'But this path wasn't here before.'_ Kagome gasped as she came to the end of the path. In front of her was Inuyasha, pinned to the same tree Kagome had freed him from when she first came down the well. Kagome walked slowly toward him, her thoughts completely scrambled. "Inuyasha?" she said softly as she stood in front of him. Slowly his eyes opened, revealing the amber eyes Kagome loved.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly, as if speaking took a lot of energy. "You came for me."

"Of course I came for you Inuyasha," Kagome said as she slowly pulled out the arrow. After a few tugs the arrow finally came out of the tree, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to fall to the ground. "Are you alright Inuyasha? Sango said you might not have a lot of time but she didn't explain what she meant."

"Yeah I'm gonna be okay now," Inuyasha said, sitting up and pulling Kagome into his lap. "Are you alright?" he asked, burying his face in her neck.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just so confused Inuyasha. What's going on? I woke up in this meadow and I was wearing your haori and Kikiyo tried to kill me and-" Inuyasha quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"Relax for now; I'll explain everything later, okay?"

"Okay," Kagome said, blushing slightly as she leaned into his body. As weird as everything was, Kagome felt at peace being in Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes started to drift shut when she heard Inuyasha ask her something. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said where is our pup?" Inuyasha said with a smile, running his fingers through her hair.

"Ou-our pup?" Kagome squeaked out. "What pup?"

"The pup we made remember?" Inuyasha answered, slowly licking her neck. Kagome felt her legs turn to jelly but forced herself to focus on what Inuyasha said. _'Pup! We have a pup? We made a pup? I don't remember any of this!' _"There's our pup," Inuyasha said, pointing to a basket near the base of the tree next to them. Kagome stood up with shaking legs and walked to the basket, her heart racing. _'Inuyasha and I don't have a pup. We couldn't have a pup; that doesn't make any sense.' _As Kagome stood before the basket she could hear the cooing of a baby coming from it. With shaking hands, she uncovered the basket and revealed a baby that looked almost exactly like Inuyasha.

"That's our son," Inuyasha said from behind her. Kagome lifted him out of the basket carefully, smiling as he began to giggle and squirm. He had the same silver hair Inuyasha had, though his hair only reached his shoulders. He also had the same cute puppy ears his father had, twitching to listen to all the noises of the forest. But his eyes…his eyes were all Kagome. Same round shape, same deep brown color, same curiosity as her. This was undeniably hers and Inuyasha's baby.

"Our little boy," Kagome said softly, her heart jumping slightly as the baby smiled at her.

"We're a family," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You, me, and our little pup." Kagome's eyes welled up with tears of joy as she leaned into him, shifting the baby in her arms. "Want to hold him?" she asked, looking up at Inuyasha's face that was shining with love and happiness.

"Sure," he said, taking his son carefully out of Kagome's arm. "Hey pup," he said softly, nuzzling his face against his son. Kagome smiled at the love of her life and their baby. _'Pup,'_ she mentally corrected.

"Kagome!" a voice yelled, causing them all to look up. Standing across the clearing from Kagome and her family was Kikiyo, her bow and arrow ready to fly. "You don't get a happy ending," she said as she let the arrow loose, piercing through her child and Inuyasha.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as they fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she bolted upright, tears streaming down her face as her eyes darted around the cave. Her heart felt as if it would cave in, her skin felt as if it was on fire, and she could barely breath, taking shallow, quick breaths.

"Kagome, I'm here; everything is alright," Inuyasha said, cupping her face gently to look her in the eye.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she launched herself into his arms, still sobbing, her small frame shaking from the force of them.

"Yes Kagome, I'm perfectly fine," he said, laying on the fur pile and pulling her ontop of him. "Relax now, everything is okay." Inuyasha rubbed her back slowly; understanding the fear the fever could create in dreams.

"Oh Inuyasha I was so scared. Kikyo killed you! She tried to kill me first then she shot an arrow at you and she killed you and our pup," Kagome sobbed, her face buried in Inuyasha's chest.

_'Pup?'_ Inuyasha thought, freezing when Kagome said the word. _'She dreamed we had a pup together.' _Inuyasha's heart broke for Kagome, imagining the pain she felt at the thought of losing a child. Inuyasha's heart stung a bit too at the imaginary loss.

Kagome's sobs stopped suddenly, surprising Inuyasha. He felt like they could go on forever. "Inuyasha if you're really okay then that must mean our pup is okay too right? Where is he?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of desperate hope. _'The fever is still messing with her mind,'_ Inuyasha thought with a sigh.

"Kagome, we don't have a pup. It was just a dream you had from the fever. I didn't get hurt and we don't really have a pup," he said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry Kagome." The look on Kagome's face was one of utter heartbreak and hurt Inuyasha more than when Sesshomaru burned a hole through his stomach with his acid.

"It was a dream?" Kagome said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks once again. _'Stupid Kagome,' _she thought, _'how can you mourn for something you never had to lose.' _

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead softly, then braced his forehead against hers. The smell of her tears killed him inside. "For now the dream of our pup will have to remain a dream. But one day after we find all the jewel shards….and if you still want to stay with me…maybe we can have the pup you dreamed about," he said softly, trailing off as his cheeks felt on fire from blushing. "We could have a family together."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, shocked by Inuyasha's words. "You would want to have a family with me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I would Kagome, there's no one else I would rather be with. You're my world." They both blushed at Inuyasha's words, Kagome's tears finally stopping.

"I would love to have a family with you Inuyasha," she said softly, snuggling close to him. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"Sleep a little more Kagome. Your fever is almost gone; you'll be okay in the morning," he said as he covered them with a fur pelt. Kagome nodded in agreement, burying her face in his neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sleepily, her warm breath against Inuyasha's neck.

"Yes love?"

"You smell really nice," she replied, before drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha smiled, burying his face in her hair.

"You smell really nice too."

As the sun rose the next morning, Kagome was hesitant to wake up and move, enjoying the warmth all around her. As she opened her eyes, she smiled to see Inuyasha's face so close to her, his face completely relaxed. She tried to extract herself from his arms but they suddenly tightened around her, pulling her closer.

"Morning," Inuyasha said softly, his eyes barely opened.

"Good morning," Kagome replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed.

"How do you feel?" he asked warily.

"I feel okay now, much better than I did before. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"I will always take care of you," he said before kissing her quickly. "Come on, we have to meet up with the others at Kaede's village. They're probably wondering where we are." He pulled Kagome to her feet before handing her her clothes and turning away quickly. Kagome hurriedly dressed, sad that she had to give Inuyasha back his haori.

"Okay I'm ready," Kagome said as she picked up her backpack and handed him his haori. Inuyasha smiled as he put it on, the only scent he could smell was Kagome's from her wearing his haori so long. Inuyasha crouched down in front of her, allowing her to climb onto his back before taking off into the forest.

"So Kagome,"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Tell me what did our pup look like," Inuyasha asked, blushing slightly. He wondered whom the pup took after more, himself or Kagome.

"Well he looked a lot like you," Kagome replied as she began to describe every detail of their pup.


End file.
